This invention relates generally to an apparatus and its method of use for skiving shoe parts and assuring uniformity in the formation of folded edges for the shoe parts or components derived during usage of this invention.
The skiving of shoe parts for removing superfluous portions of the hide, particularly along marginal edges, is an art well known, and has been in existence for centuries. Generally, and even to this date, skiving is used in the forming of shoe parts, primarily along those edges for the shoe part that are to be folded over to provide a pleasingly appearing but durable edge, as for example, at the location of the shoe opening where the foot enters the same. But, the specific fold that is made along this cut edge of the shoe part is never uniform in location, since the entire skived edge furnishes a weakened area where the fold may be made anywhere along its width, usually being determined only through the application of gauging mechanisms upon the machinery used in forming these folded edges upon the parts to be fabricated into shoes.
The current invention is intended to remedy and obviate the irregularities experienced in fabricating these marginal edges for shoe parts, by providing a deeper line of skive within the normally skived edge for the intended shoe part, so as to assure that folding always takes place in alignment with that weakened line or portion.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a pattern matrix having a double relief margin along its edge for furnishing the pattern not only for the skived edge for the shoe part, but to assure an additional depth of skive in alignment with the intended line of fold for the prepared shoe part.
Another object of this invention is to provide the arrangement of means of greater density within the relief means that forms the pattern for inducing a greater depth of skive along the edge of a shoe part, so as to furnish and assure that deeper cut along the shoe part edge where folding will always occur and is assured.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pattern matrix which contains a tacky substance along one surface, and which may be pressure sensitive for adherance with another matrix of reverse proportions, having the relief means intermediate thereof, so as to allow the pattern matrix to be used for skiving shoe parts of reverse proportions, as for use in the fabrication of components for a pair of shoes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pattern matrix for use in the skiving of shoes and wherein that surface upon which the intended shoe part applys may be formed of an abrasive or frictional material so as to assure the simultaneous movement of the said matrix and shoe part through through the splitter machine during part fabrication.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a relief means for the matrix for use in conjunction with the manufacture of shoe parts upon a splitter machine, and wherein one part of the matrix has a greater density, as being formed from a nylon cord, and insertable within the other portion of the relief means and for providing skiving to double depths along the marginal edge of the intended shoe component.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for furnishing skiving to a double depth at the marginal edges of shoe parts during their preparation.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.